versión Alice
by Yui-Chan04
Summary: El verano se acerca con pasos apresurados. El sudor recorre mi rostro se desliza por mi cuello para perderse en mi pecho. Mi cuerpo se tambalea de un lado a otro. Me sostengo de la pared. Golpes, escucho provenir de la puerta. El sueño me invade cada vez más hasta caer profundamente dormida. [pasen y lean]


_**Versión Alice**_

* * *

_Antes de que comiencen su lectura. ¡Hola es un gusto vernos por aquí!_

_*Redoble de tambores._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Faty!_

_Yui: en el día de hoy, tenemos este regalo para ti, algo común pero significativo._

_Kiara: Esperamos te guste, lo hicimos con todo nuestro cariño para ti n.n_

_Yui: y claro tenemos acompañándonos un par de locos, con ustedes miss taco y Dylan *señalándolos_

_Hikaru: ¡Ya te dije que no me llames así! _

_Dylan: Cálmate. No es su culpa que tú hayas creído ser un caballero cuando estabas borracho _

_Hikaru: Calla que tú solo eres mi secretaria _

_Dylan: Secretario_

_Kiara: Pueden dejar de pelear. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Faty así que por favor contrólense_

_Yui: tu hermana me dijo que podía seguir haciéndolo, es muy persuasiva, además es cierto es el cumpleaños de Faty así que compórtate miss taco jajaja_

_Hikaru:... me lo esperé de cualquiera menos de ti Kiara _

_Kiara: u.u lo siento _

_Hikaru: no me hagas pucheros_

_Dylan: bueno dejando eso de lado... Faty muchas felicidades de parte de miss taco y mía, al igual que de las chicas. Te trajimos el fic y además un pastel -saca un pastel de no sé dónde._

_Yui: creo que no queda nada más que decir además de que disfrutes tu regalo, y que te queremos mucho, solo una cosa Dylan ¿de dónde salió el pastel?_

_Dylan: Oh... yo lo hice n/n -aparece Hikaru a su lado _

_Hikaru: -w- vaya Dylan, que considerado _

_Dylan: calla miss taco _

_Hikaru: no te quejes de lo que te pienso hacer -aura sombría aparece alrededor de Hikaru _

_Kiara: hehehe _

_Yui: hablas en serio, ¡Qué bien!... por cierto, cálmate miss taco, no te desquites con Dylan - empujándolo al costado._

_Hikaru: solo porque Yui y Kiara te protegen en este momento... que si no -sonrisa malévola _

_Kiara: nii onegai matte _

_Hikaru: bien __-__puchero_

_Yui: cálmate miss taco, enfría la cabeza que tu secretario no ha hecho nada, solo un delicioso pastel *-*_

_Hikaru: … _

_Kiara: -lo abraza- no te enojes Hika-nii _

_Hikaru: solo porque es el cumpleaños de Faty_

_Yui: bien Hikaru no te enojes, te ves mejor sonriendo en fin. ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos la lectura?_

_Kiara: Bueno es solo eso._

_Dylan: Espero disfruten la lectura, Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no nos pertenece, _

_Hikaru: la trama sí._

_¡Espero te guste!_

* * *

_El verano se acerca con pasos apresurados. El sudor recorre mi rostro se desliza por mi cuello para perderse en mi pecho._

_La blusa se adhiere a mi cuerpo. Mis características coletas ahora solo había una. La escaza brisa que se escabulle por mi ventana. Llega a mi rostro. Mis parpados se sienten pesados. _

_Mi cuerpo se tambalea de un lado a otro. Me sostengo de la pared. Golpes, escucho provenir de la puerta. El sueño me invade cada vez más hasta caer profundamente dormida. Siento como se desliza algo por mi rostro y el inconfundible olor a tierra mojada. _

_Las ramas de los arbustos chocan entre si. Veo como un conejo blanco corre desesperando de un lado a otro en busca de algo. La luz del sol hace brillar algo a mi costado. Era un colgante o más bien un reloj de bolsillo._

_El conejo se detiene frente de mí Y me guía hacia un agujero. Siento como soy jalada. Hubo vueltas, curva extrañas y al final en línea recta. Giro, giro y giro que mi estómago amenaza con vomitar. Había caído en un árbol. Y no había rastro del conejito. _

_Escucho crujir una rama. Ante mi aparecen dos chicos, uno de cabellos rojizos, ojos carmín y mirada calculadora; el otro era de cabello azabache, ojos verde oscuro y sonrisa socarrona. Los dos se acercaron a mí._

_-__¿Qué tal pequeña? – Pregunto el de cabello azabache _

_-__Hola – salude tímidamente, había algo en ellos que me hacia ponerme nerviosa _

_-__Tranquila linda no vamos a dañarte – esta vez hablo el peli rojo _

_-__¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunte un poco mas tranquila ante lo dicho anteriormente _

_-__Yo soy el gran y fabuloso Butch y él es mi hermano gemelo Brick – el azabache tenia una pose arrogante _

_-__Ignóralo es narcisista – me dijo el que al parecer se llama Brick _

_-__¿Cuál es tu nombre? _

_-__M-Miyako – un ruido hizo que ambos se pusieran en alerta, de un momento a otro los tenía a los dos, uno a cada lado de mi cuerpo _

_-__Vamos hay que llevarte con el oráculo – murmuro Brick mientras empezábamos a caminar por el bosque. Aquel lugar era verdaderamente grande y hermoso. Mientras más avanzábamos mas me fascinaba aquel lugar lleno de flores hermosas y diferentes animales. Una explosión hizo que ambos gemelos se alertaran y me tomaran con más fuerza en lo que corrían a una velocidad increíble. En el momento en que aceleraron la velocidad cerré mis ojos por inercia. De un momento a otro todo movimiento paró en seco, abrí los ojos y me encontré a un señor a quien al parecer le había explotado algo en la cara _

_-__Profesor – hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo __-__ ¿se encuentra bien? _

_-__Sí, no se preocupen muchachos – aquel hombre sonrió con amabilidad – no entiendo que hice mal, según yo ya había puesto todos los ingredientes bien _

_-__Profesor traemos a alguien – hablo Brick_

_-__No me digas que otra vez Momoko se enfermo por comer tanto dulce – dijo sin voltear a lo que Butch soltó una carcajada _

_-__No es eso profesor – respondió Butch aun con aires de burla _

_-__¿Kaoru te volvió a golpear Butch? – pregunto el profesor a lo que Brick fue quien soltó esta vez una carcajada __-__Solo voltee__-__exclamaron ambos suspirando_

_El profesor giro y al verme se quedo mudo. Corrió hacia un baúl arrojando cosas al azar, ambos gemelos las esquivaban y me ayudaban a esquivarlas __-__Aquí esta – extendió aquel mapa y se vieron miles de imágenes_

_-__¿Qué es esto? – Pregunte _

_-__Esto es el oráculo – sonrió el profesor – Y aquí estas tu, Miyako _

_-__¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? – pregunte sorprendida que lo supiera sin si quiera habérselo dicho __-__ ¿Y por qué estoy yo ahí? _

_-__El profesor lo sabe todo Miyako – me respondió Brick _

_-__Y estas ahí, porque, tú eres la que nos ayudara a librarnos de la reina roja – respondió el profesor esta vez con un semblante serio, iba a responder cuando un ruido nos alertó a todos y cada uno, de entre los arbustos apareció un monstruo algo parecido a un lobo mezclado con un león. La bestia se lanzo contra nosotros, Brick y Butch se pusieron frente a mí y sacaron lo que parecían una flauta y un par de anillos que empezaron a brillar de un tono rojo_

_-__Lo mejor será que te vayas de aquí Miyako – le dijeron ambos gemelos al unisonó Les hice caso y comencé a correr rumbo al bosque mientras escuchaba los gritos y estallidos provenientes. Corrí durante muy buen rato hasta que paré, ya debería de estar lo suficientemente lejos, el ruido de una rama llamo mi atención. Veo como en la rama se me acerca un gato de piel morada. Lo escuche ronronear._

_-__Así que tú eres la chica del oráculo __–__suavemente susurro a mi costado moviendo su cola de un lado a otro._

_Asentí por inercia y esta sonrió para sí misma._

_-__I__nteresante, por cierto me llaman Kaoru, soy un gato lo cual es un poco obvio __–__sonrió burlonamente__-__ cuál era tu nombre miuna…miya…miko __–__exclamaba riéndose y se detenía frente de mí._

_-__Miyako __–__ respondí un poco a cohibida por la mirada de esta _

_-__¿Alguna vez nos has visto? __-__exclamó con una voz serena _

_-__Solo en un sueño ¿por qué? __-__contesté confundida ¿a dónde llevaba esta conversación? _

_-__Iremos a ver a un idiota __–__anuncio levantándose y caminar despreocupada_

_Caminamos por el espeso bosque, trate de apreciar el bello paisaje, pero una que otra tropezaba con objetos nunca antes vistos hizo que me concentrara en mis torpes pies, en más de una ocasión caí y Kaoru se burlaba pero me ayudaba a reincorporarme para seguir nuestro viaje._

_Abrió entre algunas hojas, mostrando una mesa larga con un mantel blanco, tazas de té, galletas y postres como acompañamiento. Mi estómago gruño._

_Kaoru soltó una carcajada y tomó asiento dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la mesa._

_-__Te presento a este idiota, es conocido como el sombrerero y aquella chica es liebre pero la llamamos momoko__-__apunto a un chico de orbes azules como el mar, hebras rubias un traje llamativo y un sombrero de exagerado tamaño adornaba su cabeza. Me sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su taza de té._

_-__ No seas tímida, adelante siéntate eres bienvenida, además es la hora del té__-__sonrió y a su costado estaba un liebre comiendo galletas, dude un poco en tomar asiento, escuche un sonido y como los chicos, salían entre las hojas lastimados gravemente pero estos no parecían no importarles ¿serán masoquistas?_

_Tomaron asiento, y todos continuaron en su posiciones de hace unos segundos, me senté y tome un sorbo de mi té, mordí la pequeña galleta y los mire, dude un poco en iniciar la conversación, el ambiente era despreocupado y de amenas conversaciones._

_-__¿Tal vez te preguntes, que sucede con este ambiente tan despreocupado? __–__Sonrió y bebió otro sorbo.__-__Asentí a cohibida, era demasiado obvia con mis expresiones, era como un libro abierto _

_-__La razón es muy simple, tenemos hambre __–__Exclamó el sombrerero emocionado y los demás asintieron eufóricamente, no pude evitar toser la galleta que antes estaba saboreando gustosa hace unos segundos. __–__ y no podemos contarte con el estómago vació __–__ contestó Boomer sonriendo._

_Suspire con cansancio, es que no veían la gravedad de la situación por supuesto que no. Bufé y tome otra de las pequeñas galletas y té. Necesitaba tranquilizarse ellos podían tener un plan._

_-__necesitamos una siesta __–__suavemente murmuro Kaoru acostada en la mesa con sus parpados cerrados._

_-__ un paseo__-__corearon los gemelos con una sonrisa. _

_Negué cómo es posible que piensen en perder el rato y actuar a la ligera. Es indígnate me levante de mi asiento, todos me miraron sorprendidos. El ambiente se tensó, escuche pasos acercarse rítmicamente coordinados desde el lado norte y coreaban una frase algo inaudible para mis oídos, pero que alertaron a los demás, la liebre escupió su té y tosía frenéticamente, Kaoru se había caído hacia atrás y los gemelos habían dejado de pelear. _

_El sombrerero se acercó a mí y me escondió bajo la mesa, y gracias al mantel que era lo suficientemente largo no me veía pero yo si a ellos; vi a Kaoru levantarse y tomar una posición de alerta y como los gemelos sacaban sus armas nuevamente a pesar de estar heridos, el Sombrerero les hizo una seña de que se sentarán e hicieran como si nada, ignorando mi presencia_

_Escuche como los pasos se detenían de golpe. Y una voz ronca musitaba algo que no entendí._

_Nuevamente los pasos retomaron su marcha y el suspiro de alivio de todos, me indico que ya era seguro salir de mi improvisado escondite. Me senté en mi lugar, arregle mi desacomodada ropa y cabello, y miré a Boomer en busca de una respuesta. Este suspiró y tomo una posición seria._

_-__ creo que lo mejor será decírtelo de una vez__- __informó Boomer apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos cruzadas, mantenía una mirada serena pero una expresión seria. __-__verás __-__ comenzó __-__ hace tiempo que el reino fue conquistado por la reina roja __-__ Kaoru bufó con enojo._

_-__ Ella se apoderó del reino que antes era mandado por la reina blanca._ _Cuando la reina roja apareció, no se volvió a ver a la reina blanca, fue un golpe de muchas emociones estuvimos tristes y desamparados; Aunque esta es una de las versiones que transcurren por estos lares hace varios años, pero esta es la que más coherencia tiene las demás son demasiado irreales. ¿Si, me entiendes? _

_-__¿Cómo es la reina roja? __–__pregunté_

_-__Es pelirroja igual que yo y usa trajes extravagantes, como de payasos__-__ exclamó momoko riéndose_

_-_ _E__s una niña consentida que siempre obtiene lo que quiere además de una chillona voz, de solo escucharla mi oídos me duelen__-__ musito Kaoru aterrada y con una mueca de asco._

_-__y quiere con Boomer ¿me pregunto qué le ve? - dijo burlonamente Butch_

_-__se deberá a que es mejor que tu Butch__- __respondió momoko y Kaoru se rio ahogándose con la galleta. _

_-_ _nadie la soporta y solo porque es la reina creé que es superior - informó brick rodando los ojos fastidiado -continuó Brick con un tono burlón __-__ oh, si Boomer es acosado por esa loca, me da lástima de solo pensarlo._

_Boomer los fulmino con la mirada mientras todos reían a carcajada limpia, endurecí el agarre de mi vestido me sentía algo molesta._

_-__Pero, no todo es de color de rosas aquí, ella es una tirana - musitó momoko con un tono serio__-__Ella es la reencarnación del mal. Que no durara en conseguir lo que sea, por todos los medios, aunque eso implique matar a sangre fría- continuo momoko con un tono de ultratumba y finalizar con una sonrisa despreocupada._

_-__¿Qué ha hecho para que penséis así de ella? __–__ pregunté temiendo la respuesta_

_-__Aun estas pequeña para temas como estos__-__ Exclamó Kaoru burlonamente._

_-_ E_stoy segura de que tenemos la misma edad__-__ contesté ofendida_

_-__Te comerás esas galletas__-__ me señaló momoko sonriendo tontamente_

_-__las apariencias engañan pequeña __-__anunció Butch levantándose de su asiento, y dirigirse hacia mí y tomarme las mejillas estirándolas hasta que se coloreaban de un color carmín y se carcajeaba como un niño haciendo una travesura._ _Odiaba que me traten como una niña_ _así que me levanté y me di media vuelta dispuesta a irme._

_-_ _espera __-__ escuché decir a Boomer, pero lo ignore, nadie se burla de mí, camine un poco hacia el norte estaba un poco desorientada. Me tambaleé un poco debido a escombros que estaban esparcidos por todos lados. Pero eso no me impide seguir mi camino, diviso un gran castillo de exagerado tamaño y una extraña estatua de una joven con una sonrisa de superioridad y esponjado cabello._

_Unos brazos lograron atraparme y sentí como me pegaban contra un árbol._

_-__ ¿Estás loca o qué? __-__ era el Sombrerero que al parecer me había seguido sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba a la cercanía, sentía como su respiración se mezclaba con la mía,_ _y como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, se veía preocupado y sus cabellos pegados a su frente debido al sudor, su respiración entre cortada._

_-__Vamos - me dijo alejándome lo más posible del castillo; asentí, regularizando mi respiración pero aun sentía mis mejillas calientes. Me tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar vigilando que nadie nos viese; lo seguí con pasos torpes, sentí como mi cuerpo se iba de lado. Cerré los ojos por inercia. Y como era sujetada de la cintura._

_Todo se volvió negro, no supe cuando tiempo estuve inconsciente pero, un olor a melocotón me despertó.__-__ sonreí __-__ me acerque más golpeándome la nariz, escuche una risa y pasos justo delante de mí._ _Me gire a dónde provenía el sonido, Carraspeó un poco su garganta y musitó._

_-por fin despiertas, estaba un poco preocupado__-_ _escuché decir a Boomer mientras me cargaba sobre su espalda, dude un poco en preguntar pero cuando iba a salir un sonido de mi garganta Boomer dijo __–__ Te desmallaste repentinamente.__-__Esquivando una rama _

_Baje mi cabeza, pero aun así la rama me había golpeado la frente. __–__ Ya llegamos __–__Escuché decir a Boomer, bajándome de su espalda. _

_-__¿Dónde estamos?__-__pregunté_

_-_ _Estamos en el territorio de la reina roja,_ _averiguaremos__ donde están los demás__-__me contestó mirando entre los arbustos, me tomó de la muñeca e iniciamos una nueva carrera solo lograba aferrarme a su mano e intentar seguirle el paso, entramos al palacio, y abríamos puerta tras puerta y el resultado era nada, era frustrante. _

_Abrimos la puerta del pasillo del fondo y encontramos a la reina roja dormida en su trono, contuvimos la respiración pero Boomer tropezó y ella se despertó malhumorada comenzó a gritar Guardias, Salí de mi estado de shock y temblé no sabía actuar en situaciones como estas._

_-__Así que me engañas con esta muerta de hambre en vez de estar conmigo, yo la reina de este país, Himeko shirogane la soberana y toda poderosa de todo las riquezas aquella que venció a la reina blanca __–__ exclamaba Himeko con superioridad, persiguiéndonos por todo el palacio._

_-__¿Qué haces? __–__ pregunté al ver a Boomer parar en seco, y tomarme en forma nupcial y lanzarse por la ventana volando despreocupado y aun siendo nosotros perseguidos por los guardias del reino. Aterrizamos en un lugar alejado, sentí como éramos jalados y una sonrisa burlona se diferencia entre la oscuridad, mostrando a Kaoru nos hizo un ademan con la mano iniciado una nueva carrera,_ _luego de varios minutos que sentí como horas llegue a un palacio diferente__-__ sonreí por inercia__-__no sabía porque pero el lugar se me hacía familiar como si ya lo conociese; negué ante mi propio pensamiento, era imposible._

_-__tranquila ya casi llegamos - lo escuche decir mientras esquivaba algunas cosas no identificables para mi rango de visión; piso el umbral, y quedo maravillada con la infraestructura del lugar, es algo clásico y un toque moderno en detalles azules en varios baje emocionada de Boomer y corro emocionada por la escaleras._

_En verdad no entendía como pero conocía ese lugar. Recuerdo la melodía de una canción que hace eco y mis pasos lo siguen rítmicamente._

_Cada puerta, cada minúsculo detalle, sentía que los conocía como la palma de mi mano._ _Ya no quería pensar con la razón si no con el corazón, solo me dejare llevar-suavemente susurre._

_Detuve mis pasos y mi respiración estaba agitada, me acerque a la puerta gire el picaporte y ahí estaba un largo vestido azul al verlo un fuerte dolor de cabeza junto a infinidades de imágenes llegaron a mi mente, no logre verlas bien, después de todo eso mi vista se nublo por segunda vez en ese día y todo se volvió negro._

_-__¿Miyako?; ¿puedes escucharme Miyako?__-_ _Escucho decir alguien frente de mí, parecía levante y sonreí._

_Sacudí la capa de polvo que había adquirido mi ropa. Debido a la caída. Veo nuevamente el vestido, pero este ya no estaba a donde se lo habían llevado __–__ pensé_

_¿Esperen un minuto?_

_Qué es esta fina seda que cubre mi cuerpo, mi ropa estaba desgastada por todos lo que hemos corrido, pero esta es suave y desprende una fragancia ¿lavanda? tal vez_

_¡Era mi vestido! me emocione y la imagen mía con el mismo vestido y una corona vinieron a mi mente. Abrí la ventanas, que daban paso al balcón, divise el territorio de la reina roja, fruncí el ceño bufé y llame a Boomer. Giré a verlo sonreía orgulloso._

_-__Mañana atacaremos a la reina roja, prepara las tropas ¿aun las hay no? __–__pregunté _

_-__han estado esperando sus órdenes Miya…Digo mi reina__-__contestó Boomer inclinándose frente de mí._

_-__dime Miyako no seas tan formal conmigo__-__Exclamé en forma de puchero levantándolo y darle una amplia sonrisa._

_-__ si Miyako__-__me contestó saliendo de la habitación, camino hacia el balcón y saltó despreocupado, descendió y dos siluetas aparecieron a sus costados. Eran los gemelos, corrieron a una velocidad inimaginable, de seguro iban a informarles a las chicas, la brisa de la noche hizo presencia, camine un poco por los pasillos, el tic tac de reloj me hacía compañía en cada paso que daba, me tumbe en la cama y mis parpados se cerraron._

_El chirrido de la puerta me sobresalto, y la luz de sol entrar por las ventanas, entrecerré mis ojos y me deje caer en la cama, vi como los chicos suspiraban y las chicas los empujaban fuera de la habitación. Extendieron una armadura y tomaron una de su respectivo color, luego de estar todos listos, y de ver al ejército, partimos hacia el reino de shirogane, divise a lo lejos una cabellera pelirroja y una sonrisa de superioridad y a su espalda su ejército con una posición firme y coreando algo inaudible, de todos modos no me interesaba. _

_Una mirada de desprecio se intensificó de parte de ambas partes. Respire hondo y con una voz pacifica recite._

_-__Podemos evitarnos todo esto si me devuelves el trono._

_-__Antes muerta que darte "MI" corona - respondió Himeko enojada._

_-__Entonces no me dejas opción… hice una señal con mi mano, y todos se habían abalanzado unos a otros, solo se escuchaba el chocar de las espadas, sonrisas burlonas, el sudor recorre sus rostros y uno que otro cuerpo caer sin vida. Veo como Himeko sonríe complacida. Escucho el caer de una espada, me giro para observar a Boomer apuntar con su espada a uno de los aliados de la reina roja, siento como la sangre fluye por una cortada en mi mejilla, veo como la reina ríe divertida, balanceé mi espada un poco y la golpeé en un punto ciego, la veo como se toma el abdomen y doblar su rodillas para caer en suelo escupiendo sangre. _

_Los gritos de asombro y de cómo coreaban "retirada" al mismo tiempo que sus pasos. _

_Escuche a mi ejército regocijarse emocionados en ese momento no pude evitar sonreír, había logrado recuperar mi reino. _

_Levante mi espada en señal de victoria, todos vitoreaban felices, los gemelos y las chicas me miraban con sonrisas en sus rostros, veo a Boomer sonreírme con cariño, mis pies se movieron solos, me acerque a él y el a mí_

_No pude evitar acercar mi rostro al de él, el hizo la misma acción provocando que nuestros labios se encontrasen. Era el mejor momento de toda mi vida pero se vio arruinado cuando sentí algo clavarse en mi espalda, era una flecha. _

* * *

_En ese momento todo comenzó a nublarse, lo último que recuerdo es el rostro de Boomer lleno de lágrimas. De golpe me desperté, estaba en mi habitación. No lo entendía ¿Acaso todo eso había sido un sueño? No, no podía ser. Me negaba a creerlo._

_Después de varios días sigo sin creerme que aquello haya sido un sueño. Me siento impotente, triste, decepcionada. _

_Mi depresión no podía seguir, menos en la gala a la que nos habían invitado. Me puse uno de mis mejores vestidos y forcé una sonrisa. ¿A quién quería engañar? Quería volver a ese sueño, era lo único que en verdad deseaba pero no todos los sueños pueden volverse realidad._

_Después de media hora de viaje en el carruaje llegamos a la gala. Ya dentro comenzamos a saludar a los diferentes conocidos de mi padre. La gala se me hacía un tanto aburrida, de pronto sentí alguien tocar mi hombro, de seguro otro de los chicos que querían bailar conmigo, me gire dispuesta a rechazarlo pero al ver quien era me quede totalmente en shock._

_-__Hola __-__dijo con tono dulce. Me quede sin habla ¿estaba soñando de nuevo? Era Boomer quien estaba parado frente a mí _

_-__Hola pequeña __-__ escuche una voz familiar con un toque burlón, me gire y vi a los gemelos y a las chicas_

_-__-Imposible __-__murmure _

_-__Nada es imposible __-__me susurro Boomer, sabía que estaba sonriendo como solo él sabía_

* * *

_Hikaru: Bueno eso es todo_

_Dylan: Espero dejen Reviews._

_Kia: y que te haya gustado._

_Yui: adiós, y que se cumplan el deseo de recibir millones de chocolates_

_Kia/yui: ¡delicioso! *-*_

_Hikaru/Dylan: _


End file.
